State of Mind
by UlquiorraCuatroEspada
Summary: Ichigo finds himself faced with a decision: Stay in Hueco Hundo and Karakura is unharmed, or return and see his town destroyed. What will Ichigo do and what exactly does Aizen want with Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back with a new story, something I thought of when I procrastinating Chemistry related work that I STILL need to complete. Urgh, seriously, I wish that it would simply disappear. If only RL was like Fanfiction and I could have some hot Bleach character destroy it and sweep me away. Too hopeful, ne?**

**I know I still need to update other stories, but my muse basically jumped down my throat and forced me to write this. This was originally meant to be a oneshot but it slowly spiralled out of control and became far too long, so I will probably split it up into a few chapters. I'll have to see how much I end up writing.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (Man x man), molestation, poorly written seduction, sexual talk...etc. Basically the usual from my stories. If you are under the legal age for viewing adult material or do not wish to read the former themes, I suggest that you do not continue reading any further. OOCness. A perverted Aizen. An angry Shirosaki who takes pleasure in torturing his King.**

_**Just a little heads up: This story takes place before Orihime was captured (meaning that she isn't captured in this story, so I guess that you could call it AU), a few months after Aizen first defected Soul Society. **_

**PAIRING: AIZEN SOUSUKE X KUROSAKI ICHIGO (Mentioned minor interest by Grimmjow and Gin).**

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not own BLEACH or any of the plot/characters etc., involved. This is purely fanfiction and does not reflect the views/opinions of the owners of BLEACH. No money is made from this fanfiction.**

_State of Mind._

_Aizen x Ichigo._

Normal POV.

Stormy grey eyes surveyed the surroundings of the small and quiet town that sat below him, its people oblivious to the other world that existed coincide with their own. The place had a rather large buzz of reiatsu that seemed to coat the atmosphere around the main centre of the town- although the largest source in the form of a bright orange haired Shinigami remained near the suburbs and pulsated occasionally. Starrk couldn't help but to wonder exactly why he had been roused from his mid morning nap and ordered to scout out the little Shinigami- especially when there were much more obvious candidates who would much rather do so, like Grimmjow. The Sexta hadn't stopped talking about the boy since he had beaten. Starrk was convinced that it wasn't all to do with admiration of fighting skill and lust to dominate. Well, maybe not domination when it came to fighting.

Starrk chuckled softly before turning to Lilinette who was looking more than bored and proceeding to rip up small patches of the bright green grass. Grass that someone more than likely had spent hours taming. Not that he really cared, of course, but she was meant to be helping him.

With a flick of his wrist he hit Lilinette over the back of the head and quickly walked away, leaving the furious girl to stomp and shout angrily before following him. They had a job to do after all.

"The fuck, Starrk?"

After all, Starrk had to complete his mission if he wanted to stay in good favour with the rogue Shinigami. Even though this whole mission seemed slightly _pointless_, he had to complete it nevertheless. If Aizen though that Kurosaki was an important asset then the Primera wasn't about to begin questioning his logic.

No. Starrk had learnt not to question the Rogue Shinigami. It was simply easier to just go along with it. That way he could get back to sleep quicker.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the town, Ichigo glared furiously at the homework that failed to dematerialize on his desk and relive him of his torture. Homework and school really seemed pointless when you were a substitute shinigami and had saved several people more than once and was about to enter a war that could potentially kill hundreds.

No, finding the derivative of a quadratic really didn't seem that important in Ichigo's opinion.

Pacing the length of his room once more, Ichigo resigned himself to the fact that he was probably going to fail his upcoming maths test. Although, deep down, he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Letting his reiatsu spike once again, he flopped down onto his bed and drew a hand across his face. Life seemed to be biting him in the arse lately. It was if karma was out to get him. There had been nearly twenty hollow appearances _just _last night and one of them simply refused to die. Then of course he remembered that he had an upcoming test that he forgot to study for and when he went to go study, he had found that he had left his assignment worksheets at school. Yeah, everything that could have possibly gone wrong seemed to have done just that.

A brief pulse of strong reiatsu caught his senses and had him sitting upright and lunging for his badge. If Ichigo hadn't been in such a rush to exit the room, he may have questioned why the hollow alarm hadn't gone off, but being Ichigo, he simply rushed into the situation without a second thought.

Ichigo flash stepped to where he had felt the reiatsu originate from to find himself facing no enemy. Or one that was able to make itself invisible and completely hide its reiatsu and any traces that it had been there.

Little did the orange head know that the Espada that stood behind him was smirking slightly at the sight of the befuddled boy. It seems that the first part of his mission had already been completed, and he had had to hardly do anything. To Starrk, these sorts of missions were the best type of mission; quick and easy. Maybe his day of napping wouldn't be wasted after all.

A scowl twisted Ichigo's expression as he surveyed his surroundings for the third time and once more failed to detect the enemy. Sighing, Ichigo went to turn around and walk back home- not to do his homework once again but rather find something more interesting to do, such as poking his eyes out with sharp needles or stabbing himself in the stomach with Zangetsu- when he came face to face with a chest of another man.

No wait, Arrancar. Had to be with that gaping hole in his chest.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled as he quickly jumped back from the Arrancar and quickly unsheathed Zangetsu. The other made no motion to move and instead watched as Ichigo summoned his bankai.

Starrk sighed and turned towards Lilinette who was complaining yet again and beginning to make snide remarks about the _stupid strawberry_ that they had to capture. He stared pointedly at her for a few seconds before she huffed and stomped off.

Turning back, Ichigo was watching him with a confused, albeit angry, expression as the scowl that usually seemed to plague the teen's face had increased in intensity.

"What the fuck do you want, Arrancar?" Ichigo spat as he tried to determine the rank of the man who was still studying him with an extremely bored expression. The guy didn't look powerful, but Ichigo had learnt over the past few years that appearances didn't always dictate power. Although, Ichigo had to admit that when the Arrancar yawned for the fifth time he was beginning to question his threat.

The Arrancar didn't reply and instead began to walk up to him, hands in pockets, as if it were the most normal thing to do when you were facing an admittedly powerful enemy.

"O-oi, what the hell do you think that you're doing?"

The Arrancar sighed and rocked back and forwards on its heels a few times before looking back at the teen. "You're presence has been requested by Aizen-sama. I am here to make sure that request is completed."

"Like hell that's gonna happen!" Ichigo yelled and made to charge at Starrk who had yet to draw his sword.

"How troublesome," he muttered before quickly changing into sonido so that he stood behind the teen. Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily and went to swing around only to have Starrk quickly slam the hilt of his katana into the back of his head. Ichigo's body immediately went slack in Starrk's arms as he was forced into unconsciousness.

Starrk sighed again before adjusting the bright haired teen so that he laid bridle style in his arms before sonidoing again to where Lilinette was waiting with an opened garuanta.

"Took ya time, bastard." Lilinette muttered and crossed his thin arms over his chest as she sent a pointed look at the teen that lay in his arms. "That the one we need to get? He doesn't look that important."

"Aizen-sama requested him, therefore it is our job to get him."

Lilinette sighed but didn't say anything else. She too had learnt over time that it was far more simple to just listen and do whatever Aizen said. That guy was sure as hell confusing.

Ichigo drifted in and out of unconsciousness, barely aware of the feeling of his body swaying slightly as if he were on a boat. Groaning, Ichigo winced as the pain from the injury from earlier made itself known through the haze that his unconscious state had cause. Shifting, Ichigo tried to shift only to find that he was unable to.

Blinking a few times, Ichigo awoke to find himself laying on the cold ground of a large room. Nothing seemed to be in it besides a large set of steps at the far end and a door that he could see because of the small amount of light that was shining through the gap at the bottom. Still slightly confused from when he had been knocked unconscious, Ichigo attempted to stand only to crumple back onto the ground pathetically when his vision began to swim.

Ichigo grit his teeth as his head throbbed again and a small bolt of pain ran down his spine. He seriously needed to get up and out of here before his capturer came back and decided to make himself know to the teen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's body went straight as the sound of his name chilled the very core of his body. That voice sounded strangely familiar, like he had heard it before, but his injury was making it hard for him to rationalise what was happening.

The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard from the far side of the room and Ichigo turned his head up to try and see who it was. Through his poor vision, the teen could make out dark brown hair. Something in the back of his mind started to blare at him in warning, trying to tell him that this person was bad news.

"_Oi King!" _Shirosaki had began to yell at him through their connection in their inner world. _"That guy means bad news! That's bloody AIZEN SOUSUKE!"_

Ichigo jolted and hissed when the sudden movement sent another sharp pain through his body. "Get the fuck away from me!" Ichigo hissed and tried to crawl away, the pain in the back of head lowly retreating as Zangetsu and Shirosaki began to heal him.

Aizen chuckled slightly and began to circle the teen much alike a hawk circles its prey. "Do not be so insolent to think that you can escape from me, Kurosaki. You are aware that you are without your sword and your knowledge of kidou is rudimentary at best. You are also unfit to fight," Aizen paused in both his speech and his brief journey circling the teen that was still on the floor looking defiantly up at him, "You have no way of defeating me."

Ichigo growled and looked up at Aizen defiantly, although his vision was still bleary. "What do you want from me?"

"What I desire from you, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said, "Is your presence in Las Noches."

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious. Why was it that the majority of the people that were connected to Soul Society seemed to take great pleasure with pointing out the obvious as often as possible? Was it that they were under the impression that he couldn't comprehend basic situations?

"But why, Aizen? Why the hell would I stay here?" Ichigo questioned as he raised to his feet defiantly. Aizen watched him with his cool demeanour still in place, a slight smirk still on his lips. The rogue shinigami watched the teen intently as he swayed before regaining his composure to look up at him. Ah, there was that fire that he had became obsessed with since his departure from Soul Society...

"Because," Aizen said, stepping closer to the teen and smirking wider as the orange head took a shaky step back, "If you were to stay here, I would not need to kill your friends."

Ichigo paused. "What do you mean 'I won't need to kill your friends'?"

"I mean that I would leave Karakura unharmed and seek another way to make the King's Key, Kurosaki-kun."

"_Don't trust him, King." _Shirosaki growled from his inner world. "_That bastard turned his back on everyone and tried to kill that bitch ya are friends with!"_

Ichigo knew that his Hollow was right. Aizen _had _turned his back on everyone, and probably wouldn't blink an eye at betraying him and simply cut down anyone who stood in his way.

"How do I know that I can trust that you will keep your promise?" Ichigo queried, scowl still firmly in place as he ignored the yelling of his Hollow that was telling in to simply _kill the stupid bastard._

"You will just have to trust me, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen paused and narrowed his gaze slightly. "You do realise that I have the power to kill them this very instant; I would simply need to make the order and one of my Espada would see the job as done."

Ichigo watched as the other approached him once again and brought a hand up to his shoulder. "Yet, I haven't done any of these things, have I?"

"How the hell would I know, I was unconscious!"

Aizen chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Ulquiorra, please enter."

Ichigo spun around as he heard the sound of the doors opening. A small figure entered the room and Ichigo immediately recognised him as the Espada who he had fought earlier when he and that giant one had come to the real world. Ichigo grit his teeth and growled at the other, but Ulquiorra simply gave him a dismissing glance before turning to Aizen.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Please show Kurosaki-kun the images that you recorded earlier."

"Hai."

Ichigo watched disgustedly as the Espada pulled his eye from his socket and crushed it within the palm of his slender hand. The particles of the crushed eye floated into the air and circled him, and Ichigo jolted as the images of his friends heading to school suddenly appeared in his mind. He watched as Chad and Ishida walked together down the path that they would take to school, talking avidly about some presentation that they were to be doing that day. The next image was of Orihime and Tatsuki talking in class as they waited for their teacher to arrive and begin the lesson.

The images suddenly faded, leaving the teen standing within the presence of the Espada and Aizen once more.

"As you can see," Aizen said, "Your friends have not been harmed, and they will not be so long as you stay in Hueco Mundo."

The teen chewed his lip as he thought deeply about his situation. It wasn't like he would be able to defeat Aizen whilst he wasn't able to locate Zangetsu and he did suck as Kido, as Aizen had so kindly pointed out earlier. It seemed that, although as much as he hated to admit it, he had no way of escaping the grasp of the rogue Shinigami.

"Your decision, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen asked, his superior smirk still in place as he watched the teen struggle within himself to decide. Aizen's eyes focused on the teeth that bit into the plump lower lip, barely suppressing a groan when a small, wet pink tongue came out to lick at them briefly.

Aizen's eyes flickered back up to the teen's, dark brown locking with smouldering amber.

"I will stay," Ichigo said, his anger rising at the feeling of utter helplessness. "So long as Karakura remains untouched by you and your army."

_Perfect, _Aizen though. "I am pleased that you have decided correctly, Ichigo-kun."

Aizen suddenly flash stepped towards the teen and slammed the hilt of his unsheathed sword into the back of his head once more, catching him when Ichigo's body became slack with unconsciousness once more.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen murmured as he gazed down at the face of the now sleeping Ichigo, "Take the boy to my chambers. I will be with him the moment that he wakes up."

Passing the boy as if he were made of glass, Aizen deposited the boy within the open arms of the pale man.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. I shall see that your wishes are carried out."

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**A/N: So how was that? Any good? I hope so. I do apologise for general crapiness, as I have been writing this when my insomnia strikes and leaves me unable to sleep at night. Might as well do something, and fanfiction certainly is entertaining...**

**Anyway, have any ideas as to what Aizen could do in the future? Have any kinks that you would like to see? Or maybe you just want to leave a passing comment, please do not hesitate to drop me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the next chapter! **

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (Man x man), molestation, poorly written seduction, sexual talk...etc. Basically the usual from my stories. If you are under the legal age for viewing adult material or do not wish to read the former themes, I suggest that you do not continue reading any further. OOCness. A perverted Aizen. An angry Shirosaki who takes pleasure in torturing his King.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Mayuzu, Rebel Gurl2012, and Kisama19, who were kind enough to leave reviews. You all simply made my day. All those who added me to author subscription or story review and even **_**story favourites **_**I thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not own BLEACH or any of the plot/characters etc., involved. This is purely fanfiction and does not reflect the views/opinions of the owners of BLEACH. No money is made from this fanfiction.**

**Chapter two.**

Ichigo awoke in a room what must have been at least several hours later after he had been _so easily _knocked unconscious earlier. The room was lavishly furnished with various pieces of furniture placed orderly around the sides. The bed that he lay on was at least queen sized and covered with black silk sheets- that Ichigo hated to admit felt nice on his overheated skin- and was the main attraction of the room. Together with the bookshelf in the corner indicated that the owner of the bed was educated and had at least some class.

Ichigo paled with the realisation of whose room he was currently occupying: it could only be the potentially most hated person in Soul Society, the one and only-

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, you have awakened from your slumber."

-Aizen Sousuke.

Ichigo shot up from the bed and grasped the closest thing that he could find (an expensive looking lampshade located on the bedside table) and wielded it as a weapon, eyes narrowed and pinpointed directly onto the figure of the rogue shinigami.

Aizen didn't move but simply chuckled.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

"I suggest that you put the lampshade down before you break it, Ichigo-kun," Aizen appeared his usual calm demeanour and sat down at the edge of the bed

"Why the fuck would I do that! You'll do something!"

Aizen chuckled again. "Ichigo-kun, if I wanted to, I could have done so whilst you were sleeping so peacefully in my bed."

"_That's true, king." _Shirosaki so dutifully added through their mental connection. _"He may be a bastard, but at least he hasn't done anything yet."_

Ichigo had to agree with that.

"_Yet being the operative word." Shirosaki snickered._

Ichigo shivered in fear. Now that was a horrible thought.

Meanwhile, Aizen was enjoying the provocative sight of the teen shivering so deliciously as he sat upon his bed. The bedsheets had fallen off of the teen's muscular shoulders and now pool around that curvy waist, exposing far too much skin that surely could not be legal. And that shiver. Oh how the rogue Shinigami would love to see the boy shiver and moan under him as he quickly turned him into a mass of sheer pleasure. He could imagine it now; he would first caress every inch of that tanned skin-

"Aizen, what the hell do you want with me?"

_Oh how he could manipulate _that _sentence to his will._

"I believe that I have mentioned it already, Ichigo-kun." Aizen noted that the teen was still unaware of how tempting he really was. Under his gaze, Ichigo shifted slightly, causing the bedsheets to slip even further up his thigh, exposing more of that lovely skin.

"You never mentioned _why _though," Ichigo said, his face twisting into that adorable scowl that Aizen had gotten used to seeing over the course of his monitoring. No, it was not stalking. Monitoring, protecting, ensuring that what was his was not being touched by another.

Aizen smirked and sat down on the end of the bed. Ichigo's body immediately went taut with tension and his hands went to pull the sheet back up. What a shame.

"Ichigo-kun," Aizen murmured, turning his face so that he faced the teen. His darkened eyes met frightened amber. "I believe that you already know why it is that I have brought you here."

Ichigo stumbled for words and fidgeted with the corner of the sheet. Ah, how adorable indeed.

"N-no." Honestly, Ichigo did have some sort of idea as to why the traitor had brought him to Hueco Mundo, but he certainly wasn't about to admit it any time soon.

"Really?" Aizen questioned, bringing one of his hands up to rest on the bed. He shifted his body so that he was now leaning over the bed whilst still being physically one it rather than sitting. Ichigo's eyes widened considerably and immediately went to back up against the headboard.

"Y-yes!" Ichigo said, his voice raising slightly in pitch.

"_God ya are such a woman, King." _Shirosaki said humorously. "_Maybe I should be calling ya 'Queen', instead."_

Aizen smirked again as he noticed the teen withdraw into his inner world, no doubt to scold his hollow about some remark that it had made. Taking the opportunity, Aizen crawled up the bed so that he hovered directly over the teen, his face mere inches away from the others. The rogue Shinigami could feel the warm breath of the other ghosting over his lips with each exhale that the teen took.

The orange head's eyes darted back to his and the teen's breath caught in his throat.

"W-what are you doing!" Ichigo demanded as he immediately tried to squirm his way out from under Aizen. Ichigo began to struggle even more as Aizen brought a hand up to caress his cheek softly, his hand warm against his flushing cheeks.

"I suggest," Aizen murmured in a deep voice as he slowly stroked the soft skin beneath his fingertips, "That you stop squirming before you become completely naked, Ichigo-kun."

"Eh!" Ichigo yelped as Aizen placed a small kiss against the side of his jaw.

"In answer to your question," Aizen said, his hand slowly trailing down the teen's neck, pausing briefly to squeeze gently- earning him a lovely gasp that sent a bolt of lust straight towards his groin- before settling on the exposed chest of the other. "I want you."

Ichigo swore that he must have seriously pissed of karma for the second time that day. What in kami's name had he done to deserve this! This situation was seriously beginning to freak him out... He knew that Aizen would stop at nothing to get what he wanted; his kidnapping was a clear example of this fact. Aizen seriously wouldn't...rape him, would he?

"But do not worry, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said suddenly as if he had sensed the teen's inner conflict, his cheek now pressing against the others softy as his hand pressed fully against Ichigo's chest. "I will not take you against your will."

_Hang on, what?_

"What?"Ichigo asked incredulously. Not that he was complaining or anything...

Aizen smirked and brought his face closer to his. Ichigo immediately shrank back.

"I want you to want it," Aizen murmured, his left hand resting on his inner thigh. "I want you to want me to touch you, for me to pleasure you until all you can remember is my name," Aizen paused as he let his lips ghost over Ichigo's. "I want to see what noises you make when you cry out in the midst of orgasm."

Ichigo stared shocked as Aizen suddenly pulled away, bringing those hands that seemed to want to touch everything with him.

"But I will not touch you until you are willing." Aizen said as he turned away from the teen that sat in his bed. Aizen's coattails flipped slightly in the nonexistent wind, his head turning slightly so that he could call over his shoulder.

"And trust me, Ichigo-kun, I always get what I want."

With that, the rogue Shinigami left the room with the soft click of the door once again falling into place, leaving a scared and shocked orange head sitting on the large bed.

Aizen's promise held true. For a week, at the very least; he hadn't been interfered with.

Just like Ichigo had first hoped, things hadn't really been that different from the times that he had stayed in Soul Society- apart from the mass of Arrancar that seemed to enjoy staring at him or the perverted comments from Grimmjow and Ichimaru. Ichigo was comforted by the fact that he wasn't being treated as a prisoner, but more like a guest. Sure, Ichigo had sat in his bedroom often wondering when it would be that Aizen would return and sure, Ichigo often found himself feeling queasy at the very thought that Aizen could see his every movement, but in the grand scheme of things, he really had no choice but to put up with it.

Ichigo had met up with an Arrancar each day that would bring him to various places that he wished to see around Hueco Mundo, may it be the training room, or the library. With the exception of the vast sands of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo was given the grounds of the entire Las Noches to explore.

Yes, much better than being locked in a dungeon with little food and water.

Aizen was somewhat of a mystery to Ichigo. The orange haired teen was somewhat confused as to why the rogue shinigami was so adamant on him joining his side- of course Ichigo wasn't that oblivious to know that he was powerful but something told him that maybe there was some other motive for the dark haired shinigami's wishes.

Ichigo seriously felt as if he was being courted by Aizen; the somewhat superior Shinigami was a wonder of strange gentleness and patience- although Ichigo could distinctly remember Renji mentioning how _normal _the rogue Shinigami had seemed during his stay in Soul Society, so Ichigo was somewhat weary of Aizen. In a way it freaked Ichigo out more than anything as Aizen steadily grew more affectionate as time passed. Aizen seemed to enjoy holding him close to his own body and running his hands through his bright hair as he placed affectionate kisses to his forehead, holding his hand as they walked through the passageways of Las Noches, and talked of Shakespeare and his sonnets. Sure, Ichigo still threw insults at every possible chance he could, but none of it seemed to affect the other; he would simply chuckle and place a kiss to the corner of his mouth- much to Ichigo's chagrin. Hichigo seemed to find the whole situation quite hilarious and claim that he was happy that his king had finally found someone '_to fuck him into ta mattress and relieve all tha' stress.' _

Ichigo refused to talk to him for a week for _that _particular comment.

Now, as Ichigo found himself once again within the company of a somewhat amused Aizen as he watched him read the same page for the sixth time, the butterflies that seemed to live within his stomach finally erupted into life once again as he looked up to meet the gaze of the other.

"What?" Ichigo questioned in a suspicious tone. Aizen seemed to be studying him _extra _closely today and it was slightly unnerving to say the very least.

Aizen raised an eyebrow in retaliation. "Does my watching of you make you feel uncomfortable, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo closed his book and rubbed the bridge of his nose as his typical scowl deepened, "You know that it does. Why bother asking?"

Aizen looked down on the slighter male and smiled before wrapping his arms around his middle and burying his face in the wild mass of bright orange hair. "Because I enjoy your reactions."

"O-oi, let go!" Ichigo blushed deeply and pushed away from the rogue Shinigami who tightened his grip in retaliation and breathed in deeply. Ichigo fidgeted and silently prayed that the other would get bored soon and leave him alone.

"No. I enjoy cuddling with you, Ichigo-kun." Aizen pulled his face away to look into the teen's eyes and smirked wickedly at the deep blush that adorned his face. "My oh my, Ichigo-kun, do I make you feel uncomfortable when I do this?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Aizen said as he dragged the boy into his lap after taking his seat once again, "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"How about letting me go, you pervert! I swear that you are just as bad as Urahara!" Ichigo screeched and tried desperately to crawl his way out of the embrace of the other male.

"You know that that isn't going to happen, Ichigo-kun."

The orange head shivered at the lust filled tone the other male was using. Ichigo desperately wished that something, _anything, _would happen to get him out of this mess.

"Ichigo," Aizen whispered, his hand beckoning the teen forward towards him. "Come lean back against my chest."

The said orange head blushed and fidgeted, desperately trying to think of something that would persuade the other to halt where this particular train of thought was heading. Aizen must have became impatient as he eventually pulled the teen towards him so that Ichigo was pressed snugly against his chest.

_Crap, he really wished that he could escape. But is he were to, his friends and family would die..._

Aizen turned his face into the teen's neck and allowed his warm breath to hit the slender column of flesh. Ichigo shivered and tried to pull his face away, but only succeeded in pressing his back harder against the other.

"Ichigo," Aizen touched his thigh and pressed a kiss to the place where his neck and shoulders met. "I've kept this slow since I didn't wish to force you into anything that you would be uncomfortable with. But I find that your reactions to my ministrations are quite," he paused to run a hand up Ichigo's chest and made a satisfied sound at the sound of the teen's breath hitching. "Arousing."

Ichigo whined pitifully at the sensations that Aizen's experienced touch was causing him. Damn it! He did not want this to happen!

"P-please stop."

To Aizen's merit, he did pause to quickly assess the teen. "You know that it needs to happen sometime, Ichigo. You made a deal."

"I didn't agree to being molested!" Ichigo cried as he struggled against the tight hold of the other. "If I wanted to be felt up I would have gone to Getaboshi!"

Aizen appeared unfazed. "Nevertheless, you promised."

Ichigo let out a shaky breath to cover up the building feeling of dread. He had known that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. The teen just wished that it had been the latter.

As Aizen brought a hand up to caress the plane of his chest once more, Ichigo found himself wishing that he knew at least some sort of Kido.

"Ichigo," Aizen breathed into his ear, the moistness of his voice hitting his inner ear and sending a shiver down his spine. "Let us find out was sort of sounds you can make."

**End of chapter.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I sort of trolled you there, dear reader. PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME!**

**I have a mass bulk of work that needs to be completed soon so I wanted to get **_**something **_**out for you to read. The continuation of Aizen's perverseness **_**will **_**be continued in the next chapter.**

**Have an idea as to what Aizen could do? How bout you drop me a review and let me know?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look, yet another chapter. The plot bunny wasn't as carnivoracious this time. Or maybe it was just that I was sick and not really concentrating when I was writing this. Oh well, hope it is still readable. **

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (Man x man), molestation, poorly written seduction, sexual talk...etc. Basically the usual from my stories. If you are under the legal age for viewing adult material or do not wish to read the former themes, I suggest that you do not continue reading any further. OOCness. A perverted Aizen (YAY FOR PERVY AIZEN. PERVY AIZEN IS THE BEST SORT OF AIZEN).**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Mayuzu, Rebel Gurl2012, and Kisama19, OfeliaWolf, NightInnocence, Love Psycho, Subaru, clio1111, Shirokuro109, Teberz and MagicalDagger who were awesome enough to leave reviews. I am glad that there are others who love AizIchi fanficts! Your love will surely help me write faster! **

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not own BLEACH or any of the plot/characters etc., involved. This is purely fanfiction and does not reflect the views/opinions of the owners of BLEACH. No money is made from this fanfiction.**

**Without further ado, I present to you:**

Chapter three.

As Aizen brought a hand up to caress the plane of his chest once more, Ichigo found himself wishing that he knew at least some sort of Kido.

"Ichigo," Aizen breathed into his ear, the moistness of his voice hitting his inner ear and sending a shiver down his spine. "Let us find out was sort of sounds you can make."

Ichigo whined as Aizen reached around his toned body and clasped his arms firmly around his midsection. His head dipped down and tongue came out to lick at the junction between his neck and shoulder, producing a shiver from the teen.

"You do not realise your own ability of seductive prowess, do you my dear Ichigo?" The rogue shinigami whispered breathily into his ear, his tongue coming out to lick at the shell briefly before withdrawing back into his moist cavern.

"No, you are unable to see how the lustful eyes of others travel over your body." His hand moved from around his waist to skim over the taut flesh of Ichigo's stomach and settle over his throat where he gently applied pressure so that the teen would turn his face towards him. "Abarai, Hisagi, and even my own Espada, Grimmjow. You do not see how much they wish to touch you."

Aizen smirked as frightened brown eyes met his own, before he dipped his head down to brush his lips against the tanned column of flesh that was displayed to him. "How they wish to defile you."

"S-stop!" Ichigo gasped as the older male rest his palm against the lower edge of his stomach and drew his fingers over in small circular patterns.

"No." Aizen shifted behind Ichigo and craned his neck out to brush his lips against the teen's forehead. Ichigo squirmed before finally letting his body go slack within the hold of the other.

"Giving up?"

Ichigo sighed and looked over his shoulder at the other male who was smirking deeply behind the guise of his neck. _What a bastard. _Ichigo went to reply only to have the older male's lips crash down upon his. The angle of the kiss made it slightly awkward and more teeth and tongue that actual lip on lip contact. It felt extremely obscene to Ichigo and he barely thought the urge to pull away.

No, that would only anger Aizen, and that meant that his friends would be killed.

As Aizen pulled his head closer to place another messy kiss upon his lips, Ichigo finally gave in.

_Please forgive me, my Nakama…_

"That's right, Ichigo." Aizen husked, his voice deepening with lust, "Give into the pleasure."

He let his hands resting on Ichigo's chest slide down to flatten over his sharp hipbones that had been exposed during their brief struggle prior. Ichigo felt his hips raise again, a jolt going through him as Aizen's hands pushed back, kept him pinned down near the mattress and against the older man's pelvis. Ichigo could feel the hard length of the other pressed against his buttocks. It felt strangely….pleasant.

"Ah!" What the hell was wrong with him? Aizen had hardly done anything yet!

The rogue shinigami let out a dark chuckle and leaned his head back against the wooden frame of the bed. His grip tightened on Ichigo's hips. "I think I could get used to hearing you lost in mindless pleasure, _Ichigo._" He raised his own hips slightly, knowing full well Ichigo would feel the hardness of his cock against the small of his back, and smirked as he heard the boy gasp. "Feel that?" He pushed up again and increased the amount of pressure. "That's how hard you make me feel."

Ichigo whimpered in reply and turned his head away from the feeling of Aizen's warm breath hitting his inner ear, indirectly exposing his neck to the older male who took the opportunity to lay kisses against his skin again.

"That's what you're doing to me right now. Just hearing you breathe and gasp as I touch you, feeling you move your hips against the palm of my hand makes me hard." Aizen began to rub his hands over Ichigo's hips and flattered his palm against his lower stomach again. "It makes me want to _fuck _you, Ichigo."

Aizen shifted them so that Ichigo lay was pressed fully against his stronger and larger body, his eyes feasting on the sight of Soul Society's most valuable weapon withering against him as he brought him to the brink of pleasure. Aizen smirked, how satisfying it was to know that he was the one doing this to Ichigo, the one person who everyone wanted to touch, to caress, to _fuck. _Ichigo was his and his only.

Ichigo sounded as if he fought for every breath as Aizen slowly began to lower his hands towards his crouch. Ichigo whimpered again and tried to protest, only to be hushed by Aizen yet again.

"Ichigo," Aizen said.

"A-ah," The teen's face was lit up with a deep blush that prettily decorated his high cheekbones. Aizen fought his own hips, willing himself not to grind against the warm body that was so pleasantly radiating heat against his own skin.

Aizen's hands had slipped from Ichigo's and now rubbed over his lower belly, down over his hips again, then back up, making meaningless little figure-eights that gave Ichigo goose bumps. "I think that I'll take you kneeling between your legs, that way I can watch your face contort with pleasure."

"Hah…S-stop…," Ichigo whined again as he tried to avoid the unwanted pleasure that Aizen was bestowing upon him. Aizen couldn't help himself. His hands clamped down again and kept the teen steady as he ground himself against his back. "Is this what you want, Ichigo? Want me to _fuck _you?"

Ichigo sounded as if he was about to cry. "..N-no!"

Yes… For being a man who took pride in his sexual stamina, Aizen was dangerously close to coming in his hakama and it irked him. He tried to take his mind off things by letting his hands wander again. This time they slipped in under Ichigo's tight t-shirt, fingers trailing slowly over a flat stomach and pinching the hardened nipples. Aizen marvelled over how muscular Ichigo had become. He must have been training in preparation for the war. The grooves and plains of muscles had become more defined, although not like body builders, more like the muscles of a swimmer.

It had seemed that things were starting to heat up in Soul Society as Captain and Vice-captain level shinigami trained in attempt to gain strength before the final onslaught of the war. Running his hands across the teen's stomach again, he enjoyed the little hitch in Ichigo's breath as he did. "You're getting skinny, Ichigo," he murmured teasingly.

"'M not…"

Aizen chuckled at the very _Ichigo _reply. He dipped down and nipped at the spot where Ichigo's jaw met the earlobe. "You were so against this before…yet your reactions when I touch you… You melt in my hands."

Aizen's fingers wandered and soon brushed lightly over small nipples again. He didn't even realise they had until he felt the buds stiffen under his thumb-pads, until he heard Ichigo suck in air between his teeth as if in pain. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Ichigo's hair, inhaling the faint scent of shampoo and wild strawberries. His fingers closed over Ichigo's nipples, rolling them gently between thumb and forefinger. "Do you like that, Ichigo?"

A whimper was the only reply he got.

"I'll take that as a yes." He applied a little more pressure, pinched the sensitive nubs and drank in the sounds the boy in his arms made. It made his blood sing. He'd manage to get his bearings right, rein his urges in a little. He knew this wasn't about him. It was about Ichigo, all about Ichigo, and Ichigo was between his legs, arching his long back and making little desperate noises in the back of his throat as he moved into the gentle caresses that he made.

A particularly loud moan had Aizen tearing away the shirt that barred him from the tempting sun-kissed skin that he had been fantasizing about since he had first laid eyes on the bright-haired teen. Once the shirt was removed, Aizen reached out and slid a finger from the nape of Ichigo's neck all the way down his spine, just to watch him shiver. It gave him a slight sadistic pleasure when the shiver was accompanied by a quiet whimper.

Aizen pulled away slowly to take off his own top, his hands carefully slipping the material off his shoulders and added it to the pile on the floor. Ichigo turned his head, watching the rogue shinigami over his shoulder. His gaze was clouded with a slight bit of lust, although that typical fire burned beneath, hot enough to make Aizen groan with delight. He'd honestly never thought Ichigo could look this seductive.

"Look at you," Aizen murmured once he had removed his top and drawn the tempting flesh back against his body again, "What a glorious creature you are, Kurosaki Ichigo. And you are _mine."_

Ichigo kept looking at him, his mouth slightly open, eyes half-closed and half-wild. Aizen groaned again.

With a grunt Aizen lunged forward, wrapping his arms tight around Ichigo's torso and biting down hard on his shoulder at the same time. The sharp yelp he was rewarded with made his cock twitch and brush against the rough material of his hakama. He growled, muttered against Ichigo's skin. "Do you have _any_ idea of how tempting it is for me to fuck you right now, my dear Ichigo?"

Ichigo rocked in his arms, as if trying to pull away and push closer into the bite at the same time.

The brunette snarled and bucked against the teen's body once, twice, before letting up his grip, but not moving away from the panting body that still rest against his own. He released the flesh between his teeth and lapped at the bite mark, satisfied when there was a taste of copper on his tongue. A wave of pride flowed through the rogue Shinigami. He had marked Ichigo as his.

The teen whined and arched into the touch, drawing an equally heated moan from the leader of Hueco Mundo as he struggled to keep his urges down. He mustn't force Ichigo into something that he wasn't ready for. It was a good thing though that Ichigo wasn't returning his touches, as Aizen didn't think that he would have been able to hold himself back for simply plunging into the teen's tight virgin body. It was obvious he needed all the reminders he could get of how young the slender male before him actually was. He kept getting ahead of himself, kept losing focus-

"A-Aizen…"

"What is it, my Ichigo?" Ichigo moaned softly and turned his head to the side briefly to pant. Aizen released Ichigo's nipple from his fingertips before stroking it gently in apology. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"T-to…touch…."

"That's it, Ichigo. I want to hear you say it. Do you want me to _touch _you, Ichigo?" He brought his hand down to rest

The teen groaned and twisted in Aizen's hold.

"I want to hear you say that you want me."

Ichigo groaned and blushed deeper. "I…I…"

"Please," Ichigo said breathlessly as he turned in Aizen's hold so that he face him. His hands clutched desperately at the material of his hakama as he looked up into the lustful eyes of Aizen. "Make me come. It hurts."

Aizen groaned and quickly slid his hand down those last couple of inches and cupped Ichigo's cock through the denim. He squeezed lightly, earning a deep moan from the teen. "Nice and hard for me aren't you, Ichigo?"

He nipped at Ichigo's naked shoulder. "Let's get these pants off, shall we?" He popped the first button in the fly open without waiting for response. His cock twitched with every little 'pop' as the fly slowly came open. "Lift your legs."

Ichigo complied without question or protest and Aizen peeled the jeans down to the top of his thighs so that his crouch was exposed to his wandering hands. The rogue Shinigami chuckled as he hooked his finger tips in the waistband of his Ichigo's underwear and slid them down as well. The teen's cock immediately sprung up to strain against his belly. It was thick and heavy and dripping precome from its slit. Aizen's smirk faded as he peered down at the body that was still arching against his own. Ichigo's smooth chest was covered with a thin sheen of sweat as he panted deeply.

It was all too much. Aizen quickly pushed down his own hakama so that his own aching erection was exposed to the cool air of his room. He hissed as the teen's back rubbed against his sensitive tip.

As he slowly wrapped one of his large, warm hands around Ichigo he put all his remaining focus in not flipping the teen over and thrusting into his entrance without a care to the teen's pain. _No, _he thought, _I want for Ichigo to enjoy this so that he will become dependent on me. _

Aizen slowly moved his hand, squeezing lightly while moving his hand up, a string of thick precome dribbling over the darkened head and down his knuckles.

"F-fuck…Aizen…" Ichigo squirmed and began to move his hips against Aizen's hand, thrusting into his tight first. _It felt so good._

Aizen drew deep breaths through his nose. He kept the teen's hip pinned down and released his cock to a whine of disappointment from the teen. Ignoring the loud protest, he brought the hand up to his mouth and lathered it with his tongue to make it wetter. The taste of the teen's essence sent a shiver down his spine.

Aizen brought his slick fingers down once more and wrapped them around the teen's aching shaft. He worked up a rough, quick pace, his hand sliding effortlessly up and down the hardened flesh of the teen. "How is that, Ichigo? Do you like the way my hand on your cock feels?"

Ichigo was reduced to a quivering mass of moans and whimpers, his thrusts in a rhythm so broken it could hardly be called a rhythm at all, it was more like a seizure that had the teen's body bucking up and shuddering with each stroke of Aizen's hand. "Ah-ahh! ngh… fu-fuck Aizen!" He dug his fingers into Aizen's scalp and clawed, causing the perfectly slicked back hair to fall out of place and hang in front of his eyes.

Acting on an impulse, Aizen slid his wet fingers down Ichigo's face, over his chest and past his hand that was still furiously working the teen's cock. He prodded gently at the puckered entrance and sucked in a breath as the teen moved back on his finger. Ichigo's lips parted readily and that little pink tongue peeked out.

Without missing a beat, Aizen inserted one of his fingers slowly. The sounds Ichigo made amazed Aizen. Not that he really had time to fully appreciate them all as it was more than a handful to keep the boy in his arms, but there were so many different whimpers and wails, moans and grunts that fell from the bruised lips of the teen that made Aizen want to burst.

"That's right, Ichigo. Keep going." He murmured against Ichigo's neck. "I wish you could see yourself right now..."

"Aizen….._Aizen_!" Ichigo was close to coming, from the sound of it. The sounds that Ichigo made were steadily becoming more and more desperate as Aizen worked his finger in and out of the teen's tightening body. Aizen found himself groaning at the feeling of Ichigo's tightening walls clamping down on his finger. Oh how satisfying it must feel to have those silky walls tightening around his thickened shaft. Ichigo was unable to do anything other than groan and scream in pleasure as Aizen's warm and slickened hand worked up and down his cock in a furious pace, Aizen himself now bucking up against his sweaty back in quick and hard thrusts.

"A..AIZEN!"

With one last shout Ichigo arched his back at an angle that left only his feet on the bed. He hung on to Aizen for dear life and convulsed over and over, hick cock spilling his seed over his own stomach and chest in thick spurts. Aizen worked his hand on Ichigo's cock all the way through his orgasm, stopping only when the teen went limp in his arms. With a final gentle squeeze he forced a few last drops out and then relaxed his hand.

Aizen groaned as Ichigo screamed his orgasm as he arched against his chest, his buttocks rubbing against his throbbing cock. Once the teen's body had entered the final throes of passion, Aizen brought his left hand down to jerk his cock with the flick of his talented hands, his finger still remaining within the convulsing body of the teen.

"F-fuck, Ichigo!"

Aizen thrust his hips against the teen's body one final time before emptying himself against Ichigo's lower back, his white come standing out against the tanned flesh. He slipped his finger out to trail his hand over Ichigo's neck and shoulder, stroking the moist flesh, the teen's body still shuddering against his own. Ichigo's breathing was heavy and ragged, slowing down as he relaxed against the rogue Shinigami's body.

Aizen brought his cum covered hand up to Ichigo's mouth, bringing the sticky fingers to the lips of the other.

"Lick them." Aizen felt the teen's body become taut against his before relaxing again. Aizen sat stunned as Ichigo's tongue came out to gently lap at the tips of his fingers, before taking the entire length of his finger into his mouth. He continued to suck until they were clean before letting them fall from his moist mouth.

When done, Aizen flipped Ichigo around to face him and groaned at the utterly debauched look that Ichigo was sporting; his hair was an utter disarray and plastered to his forehead in some places, his lips swollen and a delicious pink colour, his cheeks still flushed with his orgasm, his eyes half mast and unable to focus probably.

"Beautiful." The brunette pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss, demanding immediate entrance into the teen's mouth. Permission was granted quickly, the kiss at first brutal and searing before turning into something slower and deeper. When they finally broke away, Ichigo was panting heavily and Aizen flushed slightly.

"My beautiful Ichigo." Aizen murmured and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck, placing soft kisses against his skin. "My Ichigo."

Ichigo's breath evened out and eventually he fell into a deep sleep, his toned body resting against Aizen, who had yet to pull away from the slumbering teen. Aizen eventually noticed and pulled away, shifting the sleeping teen onto his back so that he could clean him of sweat and release before tucking him under the dark sheets. Aizen reached down to clean himself off before tucking himself back into the confines of his hakama and donning his top layers that he had discarded earlier.

Reaching out, he ran his hands through the drying orange locks and bent over to place a soft kiss against the crown of his head. The rogue shinigami gazed down at the teen for a brief moment, taking in how helpless and young Ichigo seemed when he wasn't frowning.

Drawing his hand away, he pressed one final kiss to the slightly parted lips of the teen. "You will stay by my side, my dear Ichigo."

He finished righting himself before turning, leaving the slumbering teen nestled within the sheets of his bed, unaware of the outside world.

Aizen paused as he reached the doors. "Yes, you shall be _my _Ichigo. You will be _mine _and _mine _alone."

END OF CHAPTER

Omake:

Gin skipped grinned happily as he emerged from the security room. His previously irked feeling that he had felt when he had been notified that he would be unable to share the delicious Strawberry that Sou-chan had had captured since he would be using him for his own pleasure, had been replaced with one of pure enjoyment and anticipation. It seemed that the little Berry would be staying for longer than he first anticipated. Well, if the way Aizen looked after thoroughly ravishing the young teen was anything to go by.

Gin giggled at the memory of the Strawberry crying out under Sou-chan's ministrations. It looked like he would have the chance to capture the lil' berry after all.

He would just need to get clever.

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter done. Before I scamper away to continue writing, I wish to apologise for my lack of updates lately. I have been really stressed having to deal with RF. I hope that I'll be updating more frequently next week after I come out of dental surgery – cringes and attempts to run away from the keyboard to hide in her room.**

**Just a note, I tend to update the stories that are more popular as I tend to think them to be the ones that are most read. Again, I'm sorry. Blame it on my muse who is STILL yelling at me for the previous chapter of STATE OF MIND. **

**Anyway, I look forward to hearing your responses!**

**~U.**


End file.
